Domino
Domino Freelander : Female Assasin PoB: The Plain of Lances Eye Colour: Blue on blue Hair.: Black cut in a savage crop with a long fringe over one eye. Age:25 Height: 5'10" Weight: Why? Attitude? You want my story? You cannot handle my story. You want the truth? You cannot handle my truth I was born, I think. I grew up. Now I am here. Deal with it! History The woman sat astride the body on the bed, a large curved dagger gripped in both hands and raised above her head. Face expressionless, the dagger flashed down, blood spurted everywhere as the main carotid artery was severed. Domino felt the body spas med beneath her as the organism sort to prolong life. She was agile enough to be able to keep her position and waited for the spasming to subside. The gag in the mouth of her victim prevented any but the smallest sounds escaping, and that was easily explained away as the sounds of passion, that was what had lured him into her clutches after all. Once the hook had been baited, he had been an easy catch. Getting up Domino went over to the wash basin and cleaned away the filth, then turned as something thundered against her door. The lock on the door was not very strong, and it quickly gave way under the assault and the door crashed open, banging against the table behind it and rebounding back. Quickly Domino grabbed her dress and belt and dashed for the only window in the room. Wrenching it open, Domino plunged headfirst out of the room, quickly followed by a hail of arrows from her assailants. As her shoulder hit the hard cobbles, Domino rolled to her right and crashed into the wall of the building opposite. It took her a moment to come to her senses and regain her breath. Using the wall as support, Domino pulled herself upright, and was just contemplating clothing herself, when a shout from the house opposite alerted her that the chase had not finished just yet. Keeping to the shadows, Domino made her way along the river bank, trying to approach the bridge without being seen. She was sure her pursuers would be waiting for her nearthe bridge, if not on it, and she wanted to limit their chances of seeing her. Unfortunately, the dress she had grabbed on her way out, was not exactly made for crawling around in the under growth, and kept on snagging on ever branch and twig that came along. The main approach to the bridge came into sight, and Domino stopped for a moment, listening to the sounds of the night. She wanted to get a feel for the rhythm of the sounds, all the better to help warn her of anything out of the ordinary. Moving again, Domino slithered along the edge of the river, mud up to her knees, but it was the best approach and she made it all the way to the embankment for the bridge. Crawling up the embankment, Domino reached the top, and slipped over the railing lining the road. Quickly she made her way across the bridge, stopping for a moment to look at the water shining far below in the moonlight. Sudden movement, seen in the corner of her eye, made her turn her head to the right, and it was that movement that saved her life, because if she had not turned, the arrow that narrowly missed her head, would not have done so. Hearing the thud of the arrow And feeling the air move as it passed by her, Domino lunged for the floor of the bridge, seeking what scant cover it offered. Another arrow thundered into the bridge, pining one part of her tattered dress to the road. Realising she could not stay where she was, Domino jumped to her feet and raced for the far side of the bridge. Hope rose in her mind as the far side came closer, and the aim of the archers got sloppy. Glancing over her shoulder Domino smiled as she realised she was out of sight of the archers and slowed her pace, feeling winded after the earlier near miss. Suddenly her head came up, black hair catching the moonlight and shimmering like a water fall. In front of Domino, about ten paces away, was a tall broad shouldered man, who had a long bow in his hands, with an arrow already notched. Realising her only chance of survival was to jump, Domino ran for the edge of the bridge and leapt over the railing, just as the arrow slammed into her shoulder, adding it's force to her jump. The man swore as he saw the body plummet over the bridge parapet, dashing for the rail he was just in time to see the body hit the water like a lifeless sack. It sank slowly, and the last sight of it was the remains of the dress floating out behind the body. "But just remember when you think you’re free The crack inside your 'kin heart is me" She has amnesia and cannot remember a thing about her past; she is very confused, scared and angry, that might come across in the bio? I know it is unconventional, but hopefully not too much. Her current location is somewhere along the Murandy/Ghealdan border, some fly bitten town. For her training I would like to do that in a series of events that trigger memories in her. For instance, she is working at and Inn and has to chop up vegetables, she finds that she is very good with a knife, and with the knife in hand a memory containing her past skill with a knife/dagger surfaces. Back to Freelander bios Category:Biographies Category:Freelanders Bios